Secrets Not Well Kept
by Jaelle
Summary: Various people on Clamp Campus have secrets. A 20 Masks/CCD/Duklyon crossover. Rated for swearing.


Secrets Not Well Kept.  
  
Or:  
  
Ah ha! You Have Fallen Into My Trap!  
  
by Jaelle  
  
***  
  
The CLAMP Campus Detectives, 20 Masks, and the CLAMP Campus Cops Duklyon are all the property of CLAMP (oddly enough. I'd never have guessed from the names :-). No infringement on the rights of CLAMP is intended, indeed I wish to throw myself at their feet and beg them to write more of these stories. No profit is being made from this story. *Holds up fan which reads: Please don't sue me* :-)  
  
Set after the CCD anime/manga ends, before X starts, and about two-thirds of the way through the second Duklyon tankoubon (I think). I don't know where it is in 20 Masks chronology. Confused? Me too. Just read it.  
  
***  
  
Nijuu Mensou, known to all his English-speaking fans as 20 Masks, entered the room. It had taken all of his skills to get into this most carefully defended of all rooms, the Headquarters of the CLAMP Middle School Council Room.   
  
The thirteen year old thief sweatdropped as he lightly danced over the complicated tripwires that he'd watched CLAMP security set up this afternoon. *Of all the lousy jobs,* Akira Ijyuin thought to himself. *Having to steal something essentially from myself is probably the  
worst.*  
  
His mothers had rung him two days ago, virtually begging him to bring them the portrait of the current Middle School Council that hung on the far wall. Painted by the girls of the High School division art club, it was a glorious rendition of Akira, Takamura-senpai and   
Imonoyama-Kaichou in their formal school clothes.   
  
Akira had protested, offering other photos of himself, but his mothers were set on this lasting memento of their son and so in the end, unable to deny them their happiness, he had sent a note announcing that the mysterious thief 20 Masks was intending to steal it.  
  
Imonoyama-Kaichou had been somewhat taken aback, and Suoh had merely sighed, and then spent the afternoon trying to get Kaichou to do his paperwork. Akira had miserably tried to work also but had been unable to concentrate. He really hated this, but...  
  
Reaching for the picture, he was suddenly illuminated as two high beams flicked on.  
  
"This time 20 Masks, you have gone too far!"  
  
Locks slammed into place across all the windows.  
  
20 Masks turned in horror. Standing on either side of the now-locked door were the familiar forms of the Campus Cops Duklyon, their red and blue armoured suits gleaming brightly.  
  
"You have fallen into our trap!" The red one proclaimed loudly. "We knew you would be here - how dare you sully this hallowed place with your thieving ways?"  
  
The blue one looked at him. "Hallowed?"  
  
Shrugging, the red one advanced on 20 Masks. "Your reign of terror ends now!"  
  
20 Masks prepared himself.  
  
"No, Duklyon, it is YOUR time which now ends!"  
  
The three figures jumped in surprise as a new voice boomed out.   
  
Bars rammed home across the windows and doors.  
  
Spotlights illuminated a figure posing in the far right corner of the room. Stepping forward he smiled.  
  
"You!" both members of Duklyon gasped.   
  
The mysterious purple-haired, glasses-wearing leader of the Imonoyama Shoutengai smiled sinisterly. "I knew you would be unable to resist the temptation to capture 20 Masks so I laid a clever trap for you both. Now, I shall finish you off and conquer the world!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Everyone gasped as a new voice spoke.  
  
Shutters snapped shut over the windows and doors.  
  
"Chief!" Duklyon gasped in relief as their boss was revealed in stark floodlights, standing next to Erii and a younger, masked girl in the far left hand corner.   
  
Their chief stepped forward, smiling slightly. "I knew that you would try to destroy Duklyon, so I laid an even cleverer trap for you. And now I shall capture both you AND 20 Masks - Erii!"  
  
"No!" the other masked girl jumped forward and held up a small paper object. "20 Masks, quickly! I infiltrated Duklyon in order to protect you! I'll use this smoke bomb, and then we can trap Duklyon and the Imonoyama Shoutengai in here, leave them fighting each other and escape!"  
  
"No you won't!" Erii stepped forward, hammers of doom in her hands. "I won't let anyone touch him! I'll trap you all in here and get us both out!"  
  
Everyone took a step forward.  
  
Suddenly, all the lights cut out. Then they came back on full, to reveal that blast doors had come down over all the windows and doors.  
  
"Ah ha!" a voice boomed over the PA system. "You have all fallen into MY trap!"  
  
*Gasp!* Everyone gasped. "Who could it be?"  
  
"This is Suoh Takamura!"  
  
"Suoh Takamura?" Duklyon's chief looked visibly startled, but soon recovered. "And what is YOUR evil plan?"  
  
"Only YOU would call it evil, Kaichou," Suoh's voice said.  
  
"KAICHOU???!!!" yelled everybody.  
  
"Oh be quiet," the voice continued testily. "Ijyuin, ever since you announced you were going to steal that picture..."  
  
"Ijyuin???!!!"  
  
"Yes, Ijyuin," Suoh continued. "Can we get on here? Ever since you announced you were going to steal that picture three days ago, it has been absolute chaos around here. Neither you nor Kaichou did ANY work, and then Utako-san infiltrated Duklyon to help you..."  
  
"UTAKO-SAN???!!!"  
  
"Is there an echo in here? Utako-san. Then Kentarou Higashikunimaru and Takepon..."  
  
"TAKESHI!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Takeshi Shuukaido were so busy getting ready with their plan that they neglected their work on the College Student Council..."  
  
"TAKESHI AND KENTAROU???!!!"  
  
"... that was a bit of a delayed reaction... and so did Erii-san and Kotobuki Sukiyabashi-san..."  
  
"ERII???!!!"  
  
"KOTOBUKI???!!!"  
  
"Can we PLEASE get on?" Suoh demanded. "All of this has happened over the past three days, with the combined result that the entire Campus has almost ground to a halt because of YOUR slacking off. Well, I've had enough!"  
  
The ceiling opened up and doom rained down upon them.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!" Nokoru cried.  
  
"Yes Kaichou, this is ALL the paperwork that you have all been ignoring."  
  
The group were now chest high in papers and more were still coming.  
  
"I have secured the building, disabled Duklyon's armour and Sukiyabashi's powers, removed all weapons and lockpicks, and barricaded all the doors... _None_ of you is leaving this room until all of this work is done! I will now leave you to it - Nagisa and I are going out on a date. See you in the morning."  
  
And with that, the PA cut out.  
  
There was a long silence as the group stared around at each other. Finally Nokoru sighed.  
  
"Akira-kun?"  
  
"Hai, Kaichou?"  
  
"See if you can find my stamp would you?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
